Dawn
by briannababe98
Summary: This book is a spoof of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. It details the relationship between my characters Josh and Bri, and the dramatic scenarios fate puts the impossible couple through.


It was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me, and a lot of scary things have happened to me. June 19, 2009, the day I became a legal adult. Belle, who would throw a party everyday just because the day ended in "y", obviously felt the need to celebrate the black event. "Bri, you're turning eighteen. You know I have to throw a party. It won't be anything big, just me, you, Josh, Carl, Elizabeth, Eli, Lilly and... Jerimiah." she had explained to me when I asked -demanded actually- that nobody think of my birthday. I understood the reason she hesitated before the last name. The Cullins were "vegetarians", meaning they were vampires who hunted animals instead of humans. Jerimiah was their newest "vegetarian", and it was harder for him to keep from hunting the wrong prey. It didn't help that my blood smelled apallingly luscious to every vampire in the history of vampires. Of course, I probably wouldn't have freaked out over my eighteenth birthday. If I were somebody else, I'd be ecstatic. But the reason I was so upset was, I was officially older than my "boyfriend (Josh was so much more than a boyfriend to me)", who was frozen forever at seventeen. After I'd vented to him about it after my shift at Newton's Hiking and Camping store, he'd replied, "Bri, love. It's just one year. It's not like you're turning 83, and I'm a newborn baby. Elizabeth is technically three years older than Carl, and it hasn't made any difference to them. A year or two one way or another isn't going to hurt." Then he smiled my favorite crooked smile, and I knew I had no choice but to believe him.  
I drove down the highway, then through the thin muddy lane to the Cullin house in my prehistoric Chevy truck. I still had some trouble finding the invisible turnoff, but tonight I had convinced Josh that he didn't need to come with me; I could find the turnoff on my own. Belle greeted me at the door. "Ugh, Belle! I thought you said it wasn't going to be big! Look at this monstrosity". I hated yelling at Belle, or any of the Cullins, but she had gone overboard. Every surface possible was covered in pink. Candles, lanterns, and Valentine's Day garland were everywhere. "A big hello to you too, Bri." she sniped.  
"It just took me by surprise. No need to get so upset." Her suddenly glum face turned back to its ecstatic self.  
"It's okay, Bri. Come, on! You haven't been inside, so you haven't seen anything yet!" she squeaked. Inside, I was immedietly greeted by a hug from Elizabeth, a warm smile from Carl, a glare from Lilly, a nod from Jerimiah, and a gentle punch on the shoulder from Eli. Josh automatically came to stand by my side, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. "What do you think, love?" he murmured in my ear. "It's a little it over the top, but it's okay." I pushed myself closer to his torso, ignoring his "cautious lines". The reason for these "lines" were so he wouldn't hurt me, like he always says he could with his brute vampire strength. For once, he didn't stop me. "Okay! Time to open presents!" Belle chimed enthusiastically. "I think I have to step out for a minute." Eli said, winking conspicuosly at Belle. I wasn't surprised. Even though it wouldn't have any health effect on the vampire, Eli had been smoking, and trying to quit lately. I was a bit confused about why he would wink at Belle if he was just going out to smoke a cigarette. I had lost my train of thought when Belle impatiently shoved the first pink-wrapped box into my unready arms. "It's from Eli and I." she squeaked. I opened it quickly, concious of what I was doing now. Inside was a box with many letters and numbers on it. "What is this thing?" I asked Josh "It's a stereo for your truck. You've been needing a new one. Eli's installing it now." he whispered.  
"Wow! Thank you Belle!", It was my turn to squeak now. "THANKS ELI!" I yelled through the open window. His booming laugh echoed off of the overgrown cedars through the entire sea of ferns. I was aware of the next present being shoved into my hands, two minutes after the first one. According to the tag, it was from Josh, Carl, and Elizabeth. I opened it too quickly and got a papercut on my little finger. Five pairs of eyes immediately shot towards Jerimiah. Before I knew it even happened, Carl and Elizabeth were rushing me upstairs, away from the danger, while Josh and Eli were stationed in front of Jerry, blocking his path toward the center staircase. He was struggling against their hold, but not breaking through. Belle followed, and Lilly opened the door. "Get him out of here into the fresh air! NOW!" Carl screamed. I had never seen him so angry. He was such a compassionate, sweet, caring guy, that seeing him mad was like seeing a grizzly bear wearing a tutu asking for peanut brittle at your apartment in Seattle. "Bri, is everything alright? Are you hurt at all?" Josh asked, clearly worried.  
"Besides my papercut I'm fine. Tell Jerry that it's okay."  
"He nearly killed"-wince- "you Bri."  
"I know what he did."  
"You don't understand the danger that you were in."  
"He didn't mean harm."  
"I won't argue this with you."  
"Nor I you." I could tell he was getting frustrated, so I tried to let the matter go. "Is Jerry okay?", Curiosity colored my tone. "He's pretty upset with himself. He wishes that he could have controlled himself better."  
"This sounds a lot like the book I just finished. Full Moon by Stefani Dwyer. A girl named Becca goes to her eighteenth birthday at her vampire boyfriend Edmund's house on the river. His brother, Jusper, has all the traits of Jerimiah. Except that Becca gets hurt, and I am fine." I said, trying to change the subject. It worked; he laughed. I smiled, happy for the calmer atmosphere, and that I was not hurt. Throwing my presents into the truck bed, Josh drove me back home, while I stared at the hazy moon. 


End file.
